filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Father Knows Beast
Father Knows Beast Ghostbusters Involved Jake Kong Jr. Eddie Spenser Jr. Tracy the Gorilla Ghost Buggy Jake Kong Sr. Eddie Spenser Sr. Old Ghost Buggy Ghosts Busted Slort Prime Evil (mentioned only) Allies Uncle Dougall Willy Mac Belfry (moral only) Ghost Command Items Ansabone Skelevator Skelevision (moral only) Equipment Used Ghost Dematerializer Boomer-Rope Ghost Grenade Two Way Communicator Ghost Post Spellbreaker Mirror Ghost Pack Ecto-Magnetizer Locations Ghost Command Scotland Scottish Castle Plot The Ghostbusters get a call from young Willy in Scotland asking for help against Slort, King of the Trolls. Confusingly, Willy claimed that the Ghostbusters had busted Slort before but Jake and Eddie can't remember. Eventually they find out that it was their fathers who busted Slort, 40 years earlier. Moral Skelevision: "Willy was wrong when he went into the part of the castle he wasn't supposed to be in. But he was right to go to his uncle when he had a problem." Belfry: "But his uncle couldn't help him." Skelevision: "Then he did the next best thing: he told another adult. That's what you should do when you can't talk to your parents. Talk to a teacher, a priest, or a policeman. Don't go batty, like Belfry. Huh Huh Huh." Trivia *The Ghost Busters Car, now called Old Ghost Buggy, returns in this one episode, however it talks and can fly like the Ghost Buggy. *Slort was busted by the Ghostbusters 40 years ago, meaning that Jake Kong Sr. and Eddie Spenser Sr. have been busting ghosts since 1946. It also implies that Tracy the Gorilla had not joined the team yet at that point as Slort and Tracy have no recollection of each other. *The equipment in the episode from the Sr. Ghostbusters included: Ghost Kit, Ghost Post, Spellbreaker Mirror, and Ecto-Magnetizer (with which they caught the ghost). *In the original shooting script (presented as a PDF on the second boxed set), after the transformation sequence, the Ghostbusters were supposed to drop into the wrong seats in Ghost Buggy, then bounce back up and land in their proper places. This is why Ghost Buggy says "What do I look like, a trampoline?" However, in the finished episode the usual stock animation is used and the trampoline line makes little sense. *In the shooting script, Slort uses the following magical chant to summon up the storm winds, which was cut from the finished episode: "Winds that howl and storms that crash, all that's evil, now report! This castle you will hereby smash, and deliver the revenge of Slort!" *Slort uses the expression "Who in the Prime Evil world are you?" Goofs * Jake Senior picks up Ansabone's horn. But Jake Junior's brown-sleeved arm is seen instead of his father's red-sleeved jacket. *Scottish castles do not have alligators or crocodiles swimming in their moats because the climate is much too cold. Gallery FGB60-01.png| FGB60-02.png| FGB60-03.png| FGB60-04.png| FGB60-05.png| FGB60-06.png| FGB60-07.png| FGB60-08.png| FGB60-09.png| FGB60-10.png| FGB60-11.png| FGB60-12.png| Category:Ghostbusters Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Bill Nunes Category:Episodes written by Earl Kress